The instant invention relates generally to casters and more specifically it relates to a free wheel caster.
Numerous casters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to utilize a large ball rotatively mounted within a housing which is attached under an object to make it easier to move. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,391,363 to Bozik; 1,460,159 to Karpiej and 4,203,177 to Kegg et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.